Three is the number
by The Infamous Me
Summary: Smug and glowing in the moonlight, his hair seeming brighter; he looked like a god. And Roxas was on his knees, ready to praise and worship. Graphic yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Discalimer-I don't own the shit.**_

_So I am basicaly typed this whole thing out with my right hand because I am a retard and set the left on fire._

_It only took me 30 minutes, and this is writing prompt. I have said once before That I have a friend who gives me things to write its our little game and if he likes it I get a prize and vice versa. And damn him for them being stupid plot bunnies. Hell it was his idea for D.W.M Thought I won't tell you all what the prompt was, unless you really want to know and I feel comfortable telling you._

_But the prompt for this was (and Im just copy and pasting his email to me just left out the dialogue parts because I didn't change them much )_

_**Hey you fag I got a new one for your retarded little brain. Think your up for the challenge or are you to busy burning more of your body parts? Hmmm~? Well any ways,**_

_**The scene is form a comic I was reading of Togainu no chi, no not the one with Kau I don't like him like you do, but none the less Akira was trying to get Shiki's attention.**_

_**Its is three parts and I expect you to do all three and not pussy out! You can change the characters because I know your and Akuroku whore, but The first is this.**_

_**-Sex, fully clothed seme! Banter. Dialgoue that must be used, but Ill allow you to alter it.**_

_**-Self completion on the uke**_

_**-Childlike want of the Seme to stay**_

_**-Seme must not stay with him, brisk wanting to leave as soon as he can**_

_**-Knocking and someone telling the seme to go**_

_**Alright you better find away to link the three parts or else you won't win! And I have something really special for you! Something Tokio Hotel like~**_

_**Well if you don't respond you won't get the rest and im assuming that you, the retarded fag of no common sense, have set yourself on complete fire and have died miserably. That or else you got locked in the bathroom again! **_

_**The person who made you his bitch on a regular basis -Snow **_

_He is a horrible man, but I still love him. I hope you enjoy this, and let me know if its good. He hasn't seen it yet and if I get enough hits Ill send it to him before I start on the other prompts._

Soft pants and creaking filled the strangely empty white room, its large windows bathing the two occupants in the pale moonlit glow of the night. Showing off the sweat running down the neck of the nude thin blonde, eyes closed and head tilted up at the arched ceiling as if in prayer. His body rocking up and down, searching for a end to his pleasurable torment, blonde hair plastered to his glistening forehead and flushed cheeks. He reached down, arms encircling the shoulders of still clothed lover, the only part exposed was inside his lithe body.

The one under the blonde kept his glittering green eyes focused on the one above him, as he leaned down, tongue out like a dog, locking lips. Heated kisses with a couple of bites was what they gave each other before the blonde leaned back up, continuing with his slow shallow hip rotation and the other laying back, resting his mane of vermilion red hair on an arm and the other rubbing the smooth child like stomach in front of him. Fingertips playing in the sweat as hazy blue eyes stared down at him, seeming brighter with the shadows playing across his face. The one clothed in black thrust his wide hips up, trailing his hand to cup at the most delicious ass he had ever had.

"Did you play with anyone today?" He asked in a pleased purr as he watched his lover run that sinful tongue over plump swollen lips before letting out a soft raspy laugh.

"I'm not telling." The bed creaked under them in long drawn out wails, as the boy continued to move, hands fisting in the soft material of the redheads shirt.

Green eyes focused playfully up at the one riding his cock, sweating and looking positively sinful in the moonlit light from the moon of never was. He felt the knees digging into his hips shift as the one above him tried to get him to go deeper inside his warm young body.

"How about being more faithful to me pet?" He asked mesmerized by the blonde throwing his head back, showing off his marked neck.

A soft moan came forth from those 'O' shaped lips, "But it's your fault, Axel ...Hn" He said in that childish, whispery way of his when he was aroused.

"You broke your promise again." He hissed leaning down to cup the others pale angular face, pressing moist kisses to the clown like markings under those amused green eyes. The red head thrust up into the hunched form, loving the soft sigh like moan he got. He ran a fire wielding hand up the bony back, feeling the others moist breath puff next to his ear.

"I'm starting to hate you." The blonde said sighing as he felt warm fingers tug at his dampened blonde hair. His shallow thrusts down on the large shaft embedded inside of him not creating the right kind of friction he wanted. That he needed, and he could only get it from Axel. The one who was letting out that devious chuckle.

"What an awful thing to say." He grinned giving a harsh thrust upwards watching in satisfaction as the blonde's head snapped up from its drowsy position on his collarbone. One thing the red head loved was watching the play of pleasure across Roxas's face. He sat up on his elbows, moving his head to toss red hair over his shoulder. He sat up, thin arms going around his head, pressing it to a smooth chest as his hand moved up to capture a pink nipple between his index and middle fingers.

"If I come back too soon, I'll catch you with someone else. And you know how I hate to share." His voice held a pleasing lilt to it as he squeezed his fingers together making the blonde arch into him with a louder cry of 'Oh' than what he had been giving.

"Am I wrong" He pressed, squeezing the nub harder. "Ah!" The blonde cried out, blue eyes open a slit as he peered down at the red head, small fingers gripping at the bright mane.

"But...It passes the time." He had the decency to look ashamed as he averted his blue eyes towards the large bay windows the light more prominent on his flushed cheeks. His knees digging harder into the pant covered hips of Axel as he continued his rocking.

The blonde brought his knees up so his feet were resting on the bed behind Axel's back, arms loosely around those shoulders as Axel grinned up at him.

"You're insatiable." He teased as the blonde moved his lips to the outside of Axel, "You're the best. Being with you Axel, is the best."

He hissed as he closed the small gap, kissing at the fiery nobody. Axel put both hands spreading the plump globes of the boy's ass, thrusting up harder, making his wiry red curls dig into the others wet sack.

"AH!" The blonde cried wrapping his arms tighter around the red heads shoulders, chin reaching a bony shoulder bone.

"I wanna come Axel." He rasped out moving his lower half in a faster pace, making the bed cry out louder with its creaks. Axel held an impassive look on his pale features, licking at the beads of sweat on the smaller's marked neck.

"Do it yourself Roxas." He leaned back with a smile, pulling a hand around the front and guiding one of the blondes hands to his leaking erection. Showing him the medium pace he wanted the blonde to go. Axel leaned forward warm tongue flicking at a nub before leaning back to allow himself a view for Roxas's little show. He rested on bony elbows, using his hind muscles to thrust up into the blondes warm moist passage as precum leaked down and over the hand onto the flaps of his jeans.

"Ah!" Roxas cried out, blue eyes on his hand pumping as he used the other to brace his weight and thrust down on Axel's hard warm erection, feeling it go deep inside just like he loved and craved every moment of the day. Keening noises bubbled out of his throat much to Axel's delight as his hand and form began to move faster on his cock. He loved watching Roxas's cum stained thin thighs shake right before he found his release. A loud squish noise was felt rather than heard over Roxas's loud wail of 'Axel!' and the blonde tensed up, body rising up to where only the head of Axel's large cock remained clenched inside his passage.

The blonde kept his eyes closed as he felt his fluids ejaculate all over Axel's skin tight black shirt. As he came down harshly grounding himself hard on the firestarter's erection he felt hot liquid shoot inside him, burning his inside, once more marking him as Axel's. And the blonde wouldn't have it any way as he fell on his back, whining sadly as the red heads pulsating member slipped out along with mingled fluids sliding everywhere.

"Good boy." He heard Axel praise him and covers were lifted and placed around him. A satisfied smile on his young features.

The blonde awoke later to three loud knocks on the door to Axel's room.

"Axel, it's almost time." Came a muffled voice, Xigbar's is who is sounded like.

"Got it." Axel called back standing up and zipping up a new coat. Roxas sat up quickly shivering at the slight burn on his backside.

"You're going all ready?" His blue eyes looking at the red head, the one who held him in his grip so effortlessly, large baby blues becoming sad with the curt nod of 'yes.'

"For how long?" He sat on his knees holding out his tired arms like a child.

'Well," He stood in front of Roxas, letting him latch onto his coat with tired hands. He leaned down, capturing the small chin with a gloved hand, predator green looking into tired and sad blues. A small grin on his face at the childish pout, but then again Roxas was still just a child.

"If you're good I'll come back sooner. Promise." He gave the pouty lips a quick peck before stand back up and throwing up the hood. As he walked out the door the small blonde muttered liar under his breath. But silence was his answer as Axel left him alone again. He turned to look at the half completed moon, a sad sigh on his features wondering why Axel had tamed him if he was just going to leave him alone all the seemed his plan of taking other bed partners wasn't to make Axel stay with him wasn't working out as he hoped. Axel never noticed him unless he wanted too and it drove Roxas to the brink of insanity most time.

Beofre it had been Roxas who never noticed Axel, the red head coming everywhere thrusting himself on Roxas. Eventually dominating him and treating him like a toy, casting him aside at the slightest moment. Roxas lay back on the bed, Axel's bed, seeing the discarded shirt lying ontop of the soiled covers. He brought it closer inhaling the scent, it smelt like Axel and cum. With a sigh he slipped it over his naked form, it clung to him but not like it did Axel, his hands came up to idly scratch at the dried cum, his cum, before departing the room.

He would have to try another way to get Axel to notice him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats the end of the first part! BIG HUGE MOTHERFUCKING THANKS TO Gilgameshforeternity for beta-ing this and the last chapter of DWM. She fucking rocks! READ HER SHIT! BECAUSE ITS NOT SHIT!

I have a soft spot for her story about spray painting, as it was my love as a younger lad. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Are-so-al!! (Inside thing sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN IT DAMMNIT!**

_**Well here is the second part which is really the first? Yeah, well THANK YOU Gilgameshforeternity for Beta-ing this. How come I haven't got any reviews for this? Makes me heart ache! XD**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**_

_________________________________________________________

He opened the heavy white door, they were really there for decoration than anything else. Or else that's what Roxas thought, and why did everything have to be white and echoey? He thought as his boots made loud thumping noises as he traversed a white hallway, large bay windows letting in the gloomy light of the kingdom heart moon. He came to another ridiculously large door; opening it with a loud creak of wood groaning.

He traversed the library shelving, papers in his gloved hands, doll like blue eyes looking for his commanding officer. It shouldn't be that hard to find a figure of black and red in a pure white library.

But oddly enough for number 13 it was, and the shelves seemed to go on and on. Finally on the top floor, Roxas found him hunched over a desk like table, unnaturally green eyes glued to papers spread out in organized chaos.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Xemnas had Saix with him." His voice was a flat dull tone.

"Not at all, just hold on a minute Rox." Axel's voice purred out, large gloved hand flapping at him in the general fuck off motion. The blonde felt anger bristle at his core. For weeks, months even, the flurry of the dancing flame had been paying an annoying amount of attention to him. Eyes staring at him with their creepy green color, his hands always roaming. Voice in his ear as he was pushed against a white wall promising all the things he would do and could do if Roxas would let Axel take him.

_'Let me tame you.'_ He hissed every time. Gloved hands gripped at the clean reports filed with a slanted writing.

"Hand them over now." Axel had swiveled in his leather chair holding a large warm hand out for the papers Roxas held. Giving a jerky nod, the blonde handed them over, a scowl on his impassive figures as Axel didn't touch him. Not once! Wasn't the red head lusting for him?

"Hmmm this again?" Axel murmured, gloved fingers rubbing at the black slashes on his face, a thoughtful habit Roxas had noticed from him. But the blonde crossed his arms over his tiny chest, fingers fiddling with the silver metal ornaments that hung within their reach.

"This is getting boring, everything is going to the superior's plans." Axel sighed, leaning back in the chair, not looking at Roxas again.

"What if things got sped up?" Roxas inquired trying to get Axel to look at him with the power of his will alone. His stance becoming agitated, how dare he continue to ignore me! The blonde screamed in his head, scowl plastered on his aloof features.

"No. It doesn't matter, its perfectly balanced, boring like this castle and occupants." Axel rested an elbow on the chair's arm rest, resting his pale cheek on his knuckles. He let out a sigh, hand drumming on his pant covered knee as the trench coat hadn't been zipped all the way to the floor. No one really did that anyway, as it was hard to walk around in.

"So I'm boring?" Roxas asked, the anger in his body filling him up at the words.

"The others faces. Do you watch them when you stalk by with that scowl on your features?" Axel asked with a pleased tone as his green eyes cut to stare up at Roxas's agitated blue ones.

"Is there something unusual?" He asked a bit strained, trying to keep in,_ 'Of course not! I'm to busy dealing with you!'_

"They long for you Roxas. I don't believe you notice." He purred, thin lips quirking up in a smile, giving the black tattoos a dangerous appeal.

"I think I've told you how they desire what's mine, right?" The red head threw out casually, so confident that he had the blonde in between his fingers. It was true though, poor Roxas hadn't figured it out that he belonged to the redhead in every way but his body. Not yet.

And if in some trance, hands twitching from their folds, the stoic blonde answered, "I'd wish nothing else." hs blue eyes widening to an alarming degree. Axel gave a soft chuckle raising his hand from his knee, beckoning the blonde closer.

"Its been spoken, you can't turn back now." He hissed, the sound of the blonde's boots tromping the floor was short-lived as he stood before the seated male. Blue eyes gave off an 'I'm unaffected' look but both knew.

They both knew, that Axel knew he wanted it and had for sometime. Pride gets mixed up into many things, and only a sentence can fix or destroy the problem. Roxas wasn't sure, but the feel of those warm gloves on his bare chin gave him a thrill.

The feel of his head being jerked down to be pressed against equally warm lips made his knees buckle. Its wasn't desperate and needy like the other forced kisses had been, no this one almost seemed to be sweet. No move from the red head to plunder the blonde's mouth, just insistent pressing of lips to the other. Somehow Roxas felt himself become dizzy, from what he wasn't sure, but his knees gave out and hit the hard floor with a painful thump.

"See, they want you, your pitiful form. But the superior won't allow it. Because it is not in his plans, but as I hate things to be boring, I decided to capture and possess you in ways others only wished." Axel purred, pulling away a slight inch to say these words against Roxas's parted lips. He leaned down now, since the tiny blonde was on his knees. Perfect viewing of those slightly flushed cheeks, hazy blue eyes. Perfect.

"Perfect." Axel breathed leaning down to place a soft lick across Roxas's plump bottom lip.

"You're mine. Not Xemnas's key barer. Not 13, not Roxas. You're mine." He leaned the slight inch necessary to bite and nibble at the lip he had laved with his tongue.

"What, do you want?" Roxas asked, breaths coming out in short gasps as he was totally captured by the redhead's green eyes. Smug and glowing in the moonlight, his hair seeming brighter; he looked like a god. And Roxas was on his knees, ready to praise and worship.

"You know how to use that mouth to cut down those who annoy you, yes? I have been on the end of your barbs many of times. Show me the gentler side of that mouth." Axel said releasing the boy's chin and leaning back in the comfy leather chair, loving the look in those baby blues.

Roxas leaned forward, shuffling to be between those lanky legs parted just for him. Hands rubbing at the crotch of the slightly damp leather. One of the things he hated about these outfits, the material would sweat and if it was new it would stain your body. Slowly like the rise of the sun, the heat under his palm twitched and started to rise. He brought shaking hands to the small zipper, pulling it down slowly, like a scared right.

Axel smiled with satisfaction, putting an elbow on the arm of the chair so he could rest his head comfortably with a good spot to see the show. Roxas looked back up at the red head, eerie green eyes locking with bright blue ones, as gloved hands eased his length out and into the open.

Roxas gave a startled gasp as he trailed his eyes down to the hot flesh in his hands, he could feel it through his gloves, it was only half hard and much bigger than his. With a free hand he pulled the band of Axel's underwear down, securing it under the heavy sac so it wouldn't pop back up.

"Hands Roxas." The red head purred, taking the one away from his length and placing the tip of the thumb in his mouth, slowly pulling the glove off.

"I want my cum to burn your hands, so all will see," he growled letting the small hand drop, sliding the empty glove across the blondes flushed cheeks before tossing it on the desk to the side. The little nobody nodded his head, taking the other off in the same manner as Axel, but letting it drop to the side beside his knees. When bare flesh met Axel's slowly rising dick, Roxas let out a whimper bringing his face closer to nuzzle at the soft spongy mushroom head, his tongue darting out to the large vein supporting the monster.

His soft pants brushed against the thick flesh, before he brought pouty lips to the underside to suck at the space disappearing into the curled flesh up top. Axel didn't take his glowing green eyes off the blonde, his gloved fingers winding into stiff locks, lightly tugging to get him to hurry on.

When he began tentative strokes to the musky salty tasting skin, salvia drying as quickly as it was put on, Axel spoke again.

"You're strong, beautiful. You're an unobtainable goal, and I have you on your knees sucking me off while they are pumping their lengths in the mere thought of your face." His voice was even, despite the attempts Roxas had made to pleasure him. Hearing the tone made him get frustrated, but the words made him feel tingly.

Cradling the fully erect length in his tiny hands like a precious artifact, the blonde used longer strokes of his tongue, moved his hands in soft yet firm touches. But when a booted foot moved and pressed between his legs, the blonde's mouth opened in a surprise moan allowing Axel's length to slip inside his moist cavern. Fingers petted his blonde hair as the boot caressed his hard length, making him wonder in his fuzzy mind when it became that way.

But with each moan, more of the hot throbbing length eased itself into his tight throat, making the wet noise seem more obscene than the last. Gloved fingers tightened in the stiff spikes. Pushing him up and down the length, both of the blondes hands wrapped in the fire engine red hair of his pubes to hold himself steady as he drooled and coughed at the rough movements.

Axel let out a soft grunt, feeling his sac harden like his length, to a unbearable degree. Sweat made his face shine to match his eyes and with a long grunt Axel felt his body quivering. With a painful yank to the blonde hair pulling him back and off his erection, cute pink tongue still out, he shot his ropey cum across the cherubic face.

Smiling at the hiss of pain from the blonde as it scratched and burned his flesh. But the look of pure lust on that innocent looking face was worth it.

"That's a good look for you." The red head purred, rubbing his hands in the mess on Roxas's face and hair, scooping some of the hot liquid onto fingers and holding it out for the blonde to lick.

Even though the grayish snot textured cum burned he wouldn't wipe it off yet, and he wanted it in his mouth, leaning up on his knees more he wrapped his tongue around one of Axel's long fingers, pulling it in his mouth and sucking obediently. Hazy blue eyes looking up at the Red head's pleased once.

A soft moan escaped as three fingers were thrust in his mouth and the boot was back, rubbing at his crotch till he came pitifully in his pants.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Axel smiled and kissed the tip of the pale button nose as he wiped at the face with a wet cloth. Oh there were burns, but they would go away in a day or two, but it made him so proud that the blonde was showing who had marked him so clearly.

After helping him slip on his gloves, and both straightened up their appearance Axel gave him a soft kiss to his ear. Pulling away to whisper, "Go to my room and stay till I come back."

"You're going?" Roxas asked feeling a whine come in his voice, he moved a gloved hand to his lips face in a shocked state.

"Of course, I have heartless to kill. I get to kill and come back to you waiting eagerly in my bed for round two." He said, green eyes lighting up, slash marks giving him a crazed look as fingers rubbed at the burns across Roxas's face.

"I'll be waiting." Was all the blonde said before both departing.

_**END BITCHES!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review for this! XD**_

_**I am trying hard.**_


End file.
